Artificial Intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The speech recognition is a most important aspect of the artificial intelligence.
At present, the speech recognition is performed mainly via a connectionist temporal classification (CTC for short). When a speech packet is decoded during a speech recognition process, in the related art, all frames included in the speech packet are decoded with a CTC speech recognition system. However, in practice, some frames included in the speech packet may carry no content. The frames carrying no content are generally silent frames. A process of decoding the silent frames via the CTC speech recognition system is redundancy.